


Second Chances

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Second Chances, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yuu. It was always Yuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"Why do you doubt me?"_

_"He's going to kill us!"_

_"He'll thank us."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"Motherly instincts?"_

_"You can't use that excuse forever, Koushi."_

_He shrugged._

_"We'll just wait and see."_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Daichi, calm down.” Asahi said. “It’s okay. Suga loves you and he wants to do this just as much, possibly even more, than you do.”

            “What? Oh that’s not what I’m nervous about.”

            “Then what is it?”

            The dark haired man laughed nervously and scratched his head.

            “Uh…”

            “Dai—”

            “Five minutes!”

            Asahi stood up and placed his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. He gave it a soft squeeze and smiled reassuringly at his friend.

            “It’s okay, he loves you and you love him and it’s about time the two of you get married anyways. We’ve all been waiting for it for a pretty long time now.”

            “Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled.

            “I’m gonna go sit down now.” Asahi said. “I’ll see you in a bit. Just keep telling yourself that it’s all going to fine. I promise it is.”

            Daichi nodded and watched Asahi leave the room. He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

            “I sure hope Koushi’s right…” he murmured.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Asahi sat quietly in the church pew. He had been asked to be Daichi’s best man, but he passed up because he couldn’t handle the idea of everyone staring at him. He knew none of this was about him, but it was still a wedding and people look at everyone at a wedding and he couldn’t handle it. The best man was also supposed to be in charge of the rings and he could hardly go two days without misplacing his keys or his phone so he knew he would end up losing the ring for Sugawara as well.

            Asahi was happy for his friends, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous. It had been eight years since they graduated high school and Asahi hadn’t dated anyone since their second year. Daichi and Suga on the other hand, had been together since they were all first years. Asahi was happy that his friends found love but he was starting to doubt that he ever would.

            His second year of high school he met Nishinoya Yuu when he joined the volleyball team. He found the younger boy to be cute and he always put Asahi in a better mood. Nishinoya was small, but he was fast and energetic and it was clear that he loved what he did. Asahi quickly fell for the small libero and went to Suga for help on how to confess his feelings. Sugawara gave him pointers and one day after practice Asahi asked Nishinoya if he wanted to walk home together.

            He happily agreed and the two made their way home, chatting about practice, the upcoming game, and various other things that came to mind. They had almost reached the Nishinoya residence and Asahi was about to make his confession when Nishinoya said something that haunted Asahi for months after.

            _“You’re a good friend, Azumane_.”

            Asahi smiled and mumbled a quick “thanks” before leaving Nishinoya on his own and heading towards his house. Asahi tried to shake the words from his head, but it never worked. The words haunted his dreams and left him feeling like someone had flattened his heart with a steamroller. He tried to get over Nishinoya, but it wasn’t easy when they saw each other every day. He even dated his dad’s boss’ daughter, but it only lasted a month. Other girls confessed to him, but he turned them all down. No one gave him that same feeling that Nishinoya did.

            The two grew to be close friends, but he still couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of pain every time Nishinoya talked about the cute girl in his history class or how hot the girl he ran into at the mall was. Even as he entered his third year of high school, Asahi felt a strong sense of attraction to his friend. The year came and went and the two were still the best of friends. Asahi considered telling Nishinoya how he felt on graduation day, but when he saw the look on his face upon seeing Kiyoko, he changed his mind. Nishinoya made Asahi promise to keep in touch and he said he would, but it didn’t last long.

            The next year Nishinoya graduated and he moved away to go to college in a different prefecture. Asahi didn’t hear from him much after that and it broke his heart more every day. He had tried on many occasions to reach out to the former libero but his texts and emails and phone calls all remained unanswered. Asahi did his best to move on and forget about Nishinoya but nothing worked. He spent most of his time in class and when he wasn’t there then he was working or hiding away in his dorm. Without Nishinoya, there didn’t really seem to be a point to anything.

            Now, here Asahi was eight years later and not much had changed. The words still haunted his dreams on occasion and his heart ached any time he thought of his former friend and what could have been. He had convinced himself that he was over him, but he knew deep down he was still in love with the energetic mess that is Nishinoya Yuu.

            The music started playing and everyone stood up. He forced a smile as he turned to watch Sugawara walk down the aisle then braced himself for everything else that was to come.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Congratulations!”

            Asahi hugged his friends tightly and smiled.

            “Thank you,” Koushi smiled. “I’m glad it finally happened.”

            “Me too.” Daichi grinned. “What do you say, Asahi, are you next?”

            He laughed nervously.

            “I-I don’t think so.”

            “Aw why not?”

            “Sugawara-san!”

            “It’s Sawamura-san, dumbass!”

            “Shut up, Bakageyama!”

            Koushi sighed.

            “I guess some things never changed.”

            Daichi chuckled softly and nodded.

            “Let’s go see them before they kill each other.”

            Koushi nodded and patted Asahi’s back.

            “We’ll be back shortly.”

            Asahi nodded. He waited for his friends to walk away and made his way over to the bar. He didn’t drink often, but he figured he could use something to make him forget about everything.

            “Ryuu, come on!”

            Asahi picked up his second drink and held it to his lips.

            “I need a drink.”

            Someone groaned and sat down next to him.

            “Scotch on the rocks, please.”

            Asahi glanced down at his drink, smiling slightly.

            “So do you know the groom or the…” he paused. “Other groom?”

            “Both.” Asahi said. “We went to high school together.”

            He looked up and came face to face with the same warm brown eyes he had fallen in love with ten years ago.

            “Yuu?”

            “Asahi!” Nishinoya’s eyes grew wide. “How’ve you been?”

            Asahi shrugged.

            “Normal? I don’t know. You?”

            “I’m alright. I’ve been working a lot.”

            “What do you do?”

            “I work at a junior high school.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, I’m a gym teacher. It’s actually really fun.”

            “Well I’m glad you’re doing well.”

            “What do you do?”

            “Nothing important…”

            “Aw, I’m sure that’s not the case.”

            “I work part time at a coffeehouse.”

            “Oh…”

            “I told you.”

            Asahi set down his empty glass and the bartender slid him a third.

            “I didn’t know you drank so much.”

            “I usually don’t.” Asahi said. “But I like to drink to forget.”

            “What are you forgetting?” Nishinoya asked.

            “Everything.”

            “A bad break up?”

            “Haven’t dated anyone since high school?”

            “Oh, why?”

            “Nothing felt right.”

            “Oh…”

            “Yeah.”

            Asahi sighed heavily. He wanted to say something more, but he was unsure of what else to say. He hadn’t seen Nishinoya in years. Aside from Daichi and Koushi, he hadn’t seen anyone in years.

            “Do you still see anyone from high school?”

            “Yeah!” Nishinoya grinned. “Tanaka and I rent an apartment and his girlfriend stays there too. I see Hinata a lot and he’ll drag Kageyama with him. Suga, err, I guess he’s just Koushi now, um, he text me every month or so and us and Daichi go out to lunch.”

            “So pretty much everyone?”

            “Except you.”

            “Yeah…”

            “Why?”

            “Why what?”

            “Why did you never try to contact me?” Nishinoya asked.

            “I did.” Asahi told him. “We talked all the time until you graduated. After that I texted and called and emailed and you never answered.”

            “I lost my phone.”

            “You seemed to have everyone else’s number.”

            “I got them from Tanaka.”

            “He had mine.”

            “Actually he didn’t. I asked for your first.”

            “You had Daichi’s. He’s always had it and so has Koushi.” Asahi said. “And that doesn’t excuse not answering emails.”

            “I never answer emails.”

            “You used to.”

            “That was when I had to.”

            Asahi shrugged. He lifted his glass to his lips and drank the rest of his scotch before setting the empty glass down.

            “Did I mean that little to you?”

            “Asahi, it wasn’t like that.”

            “You know what, I don’t even care anymore.” Asahi mumbled.

            He stood up and sighed heavily.

            “Have a nice life, Yuu.”

            He walked away, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart. He ran into Koushi and stopped him quickly.

            “I’m gonna head home.” he said. “I ran into Nishinoya and it kinda made things worse and I just have to get out of here.”

            “Alright, call me if you need me, okay?”

            Asahi nodded before giving his friend a quick hug and leaving. He walked out to his car and got in, slamming the door behind him. He put his hand on the top of the steering wheel and laid his head on top of them. He let out a choked sob as hot tears began to fall down his face. He had done so well lately with handling everything and seeing Nishinoya had just gone and ruined everything. He sobbed loudly. He didn’t understand how after everything they had been through Nishinoya could just throw him aside like that.

            Asahi heard his car door shut, but he didn’t move. He assumed it was just Koushi coming to check on him; which only made him feel worse because Koushi had just gotten married so he should be spending time with his husband and all of their friends and family. Koushi shouldn’t be consoling him just because he can’t handle his emotions. He was twenty six years old and he was still hung up on a high school crush. It was no one’s fault but his own.

            “Asahi…”

            Nishinoya’s soft voice made Asahi tense up. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He just wanted to go home and cry and drown all his sorrows in the bottle of vodka hidden in the back of his freezer.

            “Asahi, I’m sorry…”

            He still didn’t say anything so Nishinoya reached over and placed his hand on his leg. Asahi flinched again and Nishinoya quickly pulled away.

            “Just… hear me out, please?”

            Asahi didn’t moved and Nishinoya started to get out. The door opened and Asahi sat up. He grabbed Nishinoya’s wrist and pulled him back.

            “You have five minutes.”

            “What?”

            “Explain.” Asahi said. “You have five minutes.”

            “Okay.”

            He shut the door and took a deep breath before shifting to face Asahi. Asahi rubbed his eyes, drying his tears with the sleeve of the suit jacket.

            “I…”

            “I’m not giving you more than five minutes.”

            “I’m trying, okay?” Nishinoya snapped. “Just give me a second.”

            “Give _you_ a second?” Asahi asked. “I’m the one who was ignored!”

            “Did you ever think about why?”

            “Yeah, I just assumed you turned into a jerk.”

            “Really, Asahi?” he asked. “That was your guess? Out of everything it could possibly be you thought it was because I turned into a jerk? You know me better than that.”

            “It’s been seven years. I don’t know you at all.”

            The words came out harsher than Asahi had intended and the look on Nishinoya’s face was filled with such pain that Asahi was surprised his heart didn’t audibly crack.

            “I just…”

            Nishinoya started to tear up and Asahi sighed. He knew his could have been a lot nicer than he actually was but his heart hurt and he felt rejected.

            “I’m sorry…” Asahi said softly. “I’m just upset.”

            “I know, that’s all my fault and I’m sorry.”

            “Just go on.”

            “I just,” Nishinoya sighed. “I’m really sorry, Asahi. When I got the invitation to the wedding I was sure that you would be here. I knew you and Suga-san had always been close and I figured you still would be. Tanaka asked me twelve times if I was sure I wanted to go and I said yes. I figured that they had so many friends that I wouldn’t ever see you anyways. I guess it was just my luck that out of all places, I ran into you at the bar.”

            Asahi wanted to ask him what all of that had to do with anything, but he chose not to interrupt and stayed quiet, listening to what Nishinoya had to say.

            “It was a wedding so I figured it would be a good place to meet somebody. I mean, you meet people at wedding all the time, right? You weren’t the best man either so I figured I was actually safe and that maybe you weren’t there. I figured I was in the clear. The thing was, I needed a break. I was exhausted. It’s been a long week and I just wanted a drink so I went to the bar and I didn’t even pay attention to who was sitting next to me. I knew you didn’t drink so I figured you wouldn’t be at the bar. I just saw you from the side and I thought “oh he’s attractive” so I started a conversation in hopes to meet someone and I guess I fucked it all up. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Asahi. I never wanted this to happen…”

            “Then why did you let it?”

            “It was really hard for me.”

            “What was?”

            “Losing you.”

            “You made that decision though, Noya.” Asahi said. “I tried to keep in touch and you were the one who let me go.”

            Nishinoya smiled slightly and Asahi furrowed his eyebrows.

            “What?”

            “You called me Noya.” He said softly.

            “That’s your name.

            “But you haven’t called me Noya in a long time…”

            “We haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            They stayed quiet for a bit. Asahi wanted to say more but he didn’t know what else to say again.

            “So are you seeing anyone?”

            “Nope.” Nishinoya said. “Tanaka tried to set me up with this guy he works with, but he was kind of a dick.”

            “Guy?”

            Nishinoya nodded.

            “Didn’t you know I’m bisexual?”

            “No.”

            “Really? I came out…” he stopped. “At twenty...”

            “We weren’t talking then.”

            “Right… sorry…” he laughed nervously. “Well I’m bi.”

            “Me too.”

            “I know that, silly.”

            Asahi gave a small smile and Nishinoya sighed.

            “You know I used to like you, right?”

            “You did?”

            Nishinoya nodded.

            “I was head over heels for you.” he said. “I was sure you were going to confess that first day you walked be home and you didn’t. I kept holding onto hope but when you never confessed I figured you didn’t actually like me and I gave up. I thought it was better to ignore you and try to forget. Clearly it didn’t work very well.”

            “So you liked me back then?”

            “Yeah.”

            Asahi chewed on his lip and then spoke up.

            “You know how I said that I didn’t date anyone because nothing felt right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I kind of lied.”

            “So you did date someone?”

            “Well no, but there was one person I wanted to date but I never got to.”

            “Oh. Why not?”

            “I was kinda dumb.”

            “No you’re not.”

            “Yuu.”

            “What?”

            “That’s who it was.”

            “Me?” Nishinoya asked. “You liked me?”

            “I haven’t been able to not love you. Noya, it’s always been you.”

            Nishinoya smiled and reached over. He took Asahi’s hand and laced their fingers together, making the older boy smile.

            “How about a second chance then?” he asked. “I promise I’ll be better.”

            Asahi smiled.

            “I would love that.”

            Nishinoya smiled.

            “I promise to answer your calls and texts now.”

            He sighed and looked away, frowning slightly.

            “I have a confession to make.”

            “What?”

            “I’ve always had your number…” he said softly. “It was just too hard to talk to you.”

            “It’s okay, that doesn’t matter anymore.” Asahi said. “I’m still a little upset but we’re starting over. Nothing else matters, okay?”

            “Okay.”

            Asahi sighed softly and gave Nishinoya’s hand a soft squeeze.

            “Do you want to go back inside?”

            “I already told Koushi I was leaving.”

            “We could always go to my place?” Nishinoya suggested. “Tanaka won’t be back for a while. We can go back and talk.”

            Asahi thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

            “That sounds good.”

            He started the car and left the church, glancing towards Nishinoya.

            “You look good, Noya.”

            “So do you.”

            Asahi smiled and Nishinoya squeezed his hand.

            “Daichi-san made a joke about me getting married next.” Nishinoya said.

            “Me too.”

            “I said no though.”

            “So did I.”

            _But maybe, just maybe…_ Asahi looked at Nishinoya and smiled. _It’s a possibility._


End file.
